Misunderstandings
by eyecanread
Summary: They both think the other is in love with people they can't have. They tried avoidance and distancing. Yeah, right. Then why does she have a hold on his shirt, and why does he have his hands on her waist?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own these characters, they belong to Tite** **Kubo****. I just dress them up and have them dance around for my pleasure.**  
Pairings: Uryū /Orihime, Ichigo/Rukia  
Note: this takes place right after the Soul Society arc, and works under the assumption that Uryū never lost his Quincy powers.

**Please don't bash the pairings. I don't really care if you do it or not. I just said that to save you from making fools of yourselves. ; )  
Written in the American/English style for names, etc. Thank you.

* * *

**

**Misunderstandings

* * *

**

**Uryū Ishida:**

Uryū couldn't look at her, but he _had_ to look at her. It was almost a biological need. Orihime moved like a dichotomy. Sometimes gentle and quick, sometimes gawky and completely uncoordinated. He was amazed and fascinated. When watching her it also didn't hurt that she was incredibly beautiful. He loved the way her strawberry-blond, almost ginger, hair cascaded down her back. It's only restraints were two very special clips, which sat above each of her delicate ears.

Her brilliant gray eyes seemed to take everything in. He could barely breath when those eyes turned to him. He lamented that her soulful orbs didn't turn his way more often, but he knew her eyes strayed to another.

Ichigo Kurosaki was the object of her desire. Not him, not the last Quincy archer. It killed him inside. He _knew_ her, more than he suspected Kurosaki ever did. Uryū knew the true depth of her. What it meant when she hid her eyes by dipping her head. What she was really doing when she laughed just a little too loud. He lived for her genuine, heart-seizing smiles.

He sighed. But she pined for another. He didn't think she'd ever said anything to the man about her feelings, nor would she. The idiot substitute Soul Reaper loved someone else.

When she had that sad look on her face, it made him want to shake Kurosaki to his senses, or draw her close to take away the empty place in her heart. Neither scenario was going to happen, and he knew it.

The most twisted thing in all this was that he and Orihime had risked their lives to rescue Ichigo's love interest, Rukia Kuchiki. Originally he'd helped Ichigo in saving Rukia because the carrot-topped Soul Reaper was his friend. Later he discovered he also did it because he knew it would make Orihime happy. He would do anything to see her smile again.

It must have tortured Oriheme to see them reunited, but she'd held her tongue. It made him love her all the more. Unfortunately Uryū hadn't discovered his feelings for Orihime until _after_ he'd discovered hers for Ichigo. Everything was a mess. Just like her, Uryū would never confess his feelings to Orihime.

That's why it was so hard to look at her, because he wanted her so much, and couldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

**Orihime Inoue:**

Why was he so gorgeous? It really isn't fair. Men should be handsome, not stunningly beautiful. His black hair, that shined blue like a raven's wings around his face, begged to have fingers run though it. Orihime blushed at her own thoughts, as she tried to look away from the Quincy. But she was again captivated by his deep blue, expressive eyes.

She loved his eyes, but so often they were obscured by his glasses. She knew he could easily wear contacts, but she also knew the glasses served as part of his armor. It was a wall he'd put up between himself and the world.

She'd seen through that armor only on brief occasions. Mostly when he'd been fighting for Rukia. She suspected he had feelings for the petite Soul Reaper, but it was so hard to tell! His expressions, except for glowering, were almost nonexistent.

She'd never seen him cry. He almost never smiled (when he did it was devastating). She'd caught a blush on his pale cheeks a time or two, but he'd been looking down at his feet those times, so she wasn't sure _why_ he was blushing.

The only reason she had her suspicions was because of his actions. With Uryū, actions really do speak louder than words. In the Soul Society he'd fought incredibly hard to get Rukia back safe; he'd almost died.

When she'd asked Uryū why he'd gone that far, he'd told her that it was because he was Ichigo's friend. That had been one time she'd seen past his mask. She'd seen in his eyes that there'd been another reason entirely. True Rukia had become one of her best friends, but Orihime couldn't help feeling jealous over Uryū's attentions towards her.

It had been a shock at first that she felt that way about Uryū. Before their trip to the Soul Society she'd barely known him. Once there they'd spent allot of time alone together. It was a bonding experience.

Orihime had gone to the Soul Society to help her friends; and she'd tried, really she had, but ended up only being a burden to them. Uryū had had to save her many times. She'd loved the feel of his arms around her, but she knew she'd have to let him go. Out of her grasp, and hopefully (eventually) out of her heart.

Almost too late she'd realized that for everyone to be happy Rukia _had_ to be saved, and that Ichigo was probably the only one strong enough to do it. That's partly why she cried when he fell, and rejoiced when he rose again.

Now that they were back in the world of the living, she fought her growing feelings for Uryū. His heart was obviously occupied, so she didn't want to disturb it. She definitely knew how he felt. She tried to distance herself from the archer, but it was hard when they shared friends, most of their classes, and of course Home Handicrafts Club.

It was so hard to be near him and not touch him!

* * *

**A/N: Hey there, thanks for reading chapter one! Stay tuned for more of this. This is the first _Bleach_ fanfiction I've written so please be kind.****  
I have never read the manga, and have only seen about two and a half seasons of the English-dubbed version of the show.**

**Edit Note:**** I finally am getting back to this piece so I thought I'd run over the first two chapters again and give them a facelift.****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own these characters, but I wish I did.  
You hear that? It's the sounds of unrequited love. Aww...

* * *

**

It was a school day like so many others. Since their return from the Soul Society, life had returned to a comfortable pace and relative normality. Whatever that means for a bunch of teens with various superpowers.

The Home Handicrafts Club had just broken up for the day and Uryū stood near one wall discussing a new stitch he'd mastered. Once again he'd been cornered by half the female population of the school. He knew many of them weren't really listening, but to be fair he wasn't paying them much attention either.

His senses were focused into the middle of the room. He tried to convince himself that he was training to track someones spiritual pressure, but he knew it was a lie. Orihime was tidying up and he was 'watching' her.

After his mini-lecture was over he made it clear to the ogling females that he needed to be on his way. There were many dramatic sighs and moans, but soon they'd all filed out, leaving him with Orihime. He put the strap of his messenger bag across his chest and waited for her. She was about done, having only the two desks nearest to him left to clean. She was carrying bits of cloth, skeins of yarn and spools of thread.

As she approached she looked up at him. "Uryū! What are you still doing here?" She sounded happy but confused – exactly like Orihime.

"I'm waiting to walk you home."

She smiled at him brightly. "You don't have to do that. I'll be fine." She waved a hand in front of her, as if trying to brush away his kindness.

He knew what she was really saying was that she didn't want to be a burden. He hated when she put herself down like that. Like she wasn't important, or didn't matter.

He smiled softly, "Then, you can walk me home."

At that point things started happening in slow motion. Orihime had been looking at him while he spoke, not paying much attention to where she was stepping. Her foot landed on a fallen spool of thread and she slipped. Her arm nearest to a desk was full, but for some reason she didn't toss the things aside to catch herself. Uryū was only a step away and tried to reach for her.

* * *

Orihime was humming softly to herself as she picked up around the classroom. She glanced over at Uryū from time to time as he stood talking to a bunch of girls. Those girls were so obvious. She shook her head, she almost felt sorry for them. They stood absolutely no chance with the Quincy. Neither did she, but at least she knew it.

She sighed contentedly. It'd been a great day. Mostly due to the fact she'd spent the majority of it with the blue eyed boy who currently stood across the room.

For all of her trying to avoid him, she seemed to be alone with him more than ever. She also ended up sitting next to him most of the time when they were with their friends.

She hadn't planned any of it. If she didn't know better she would've said it was his doing. But she couldn't see any obvious plots or reasons for it.

Like today; they'd sat together at lunch. He was a little late, and the only open spot on the lawn was right next to her. He couldn't have planned that. Right? He'd been so nice about it too. He'd even tried a bite of her latest recipe, cabbage and sautéed mushroom salad with a cranberry vinaigrette. Everyone else had said they were too full to try it.

Orihime was lost in her own thoughts when she looked up to see Uryū standing alone. He had leaned back against the wall, his arms comfortably folded across his chest. And he was watching her.

She tried not to blush under his gaze when she asked why he was still hanging around. She'd thought he'd want to meet up with the others, or go home and change before heading to the movie they were all going to see tonight.

When he said he'd walk her home she nearly panicked. This didn't fit into her avoidance plan. When they were in a group she could be distracted. But if they were alone she didn't quite trust herself.

She tried to reassure him that she wouldn't need an escort, but could only guess that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Darn Quincy pride!

His response wasn't quite what she expected.

"Then, you can walk me home." His velvet voice sent a shiver down her spine. But that part of the response wasn't what made her miss seeing the spool on the floor.

He smiled at her.

His smile could knock her off her feet. In this instance it did. She'd been so captivated that even while falling she couldn't think strait.

She closed her eyes, bracing for the inevitable impact with the floor. Nothing happened so she opened her eyes. She gasped to see Uryū's face mere inches from her own. He was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Are you alright?" his already low voice was almost a whisper.

She looked around, she noticed that her right hand was gripping his shirt into a tight ball in her fist. Mostly she noticed he had both arms around her. She felt her cheeks burn.

"I think so. Thank you." She wasn't sure why her voice was quiet too. Slowly, as if he was lifting her from a tango's dip, he righted her onto her feet.

She could see his eyes. They weren't far away like most times, they were intently looking at her. Looking _into_ her.

His hands moved from off of her sides but he didn't step away, he was still standing so close she could feel it when he breathed. She didn't want to remove her hand from his chest, but she forced herself to do it.

He cleared his throat, "That's good. I'm glad you're alright." His eyes disappeared behind his glasses again.

She'd almost forgotten what they were talking about. "Oh, yes." She turned quickly to hide another blush, this time from embarrassment. She put everything she was holding back in their proper places, and grabbed her bag. She turned back to look at him, and found him still watching her. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and they walked out of the school headed to Orihime's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this installment.  
I'd originally planned for this to be a three chapter short fic. It looks like as of now it will likely end up much longer.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own or claim any rights to this group of angst-ridden teens.  
Sorry for the MASSIVE long wait between the chapters! I fell out of love with this story for a while, but I feel the love returning, and before it departs me for good I thought I'd wrap this up. I hope I do it justice, I still love this pairing with a passion.**  
Also, I'd like to mention I've almost fully caught up in the anime [still not read the manga].

* * *

The evening air was still warm this time of year, so the walk to Orihime's apartment was pleasant. Uryū looped a hand in the strap of his messenger bag as he walked. He glanced at Orihime every few minutes when he thought she wasn't looking. He knew he should be saying something, but he'd never been good at interpersonal communication. He had almost convinced himself that she didn't want to talk to him anyway.

Orihime knew she was being quieter than normal. Usually she'd be rambling on about something, but the close proximity of the person she had a crush on, was distracting her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked away. Her vision caught on a small bluebird hopping along the sidewalk. She almost tripped when she realized she was comparing it's color to his eyes.

He had to hold his arm back when he saw her almost fall again. He sighed, this was hard. Very, very hard. He wanted to protect her from everything, but he also wanted her to feel good about her abilities. He fought a war within himself between his chivalry and a desire for her self reliance.

A few minutes later her bright voice broke into his thoughts. "We're here." She motioned to the apartment across the street and he looked up to the structure. "Would you like to come in for a minute?"

He turned to gaze at her hopeful face. He could believe that she was that innocent, to invite a man into her apartment alone. Didn't she know how dangerous that was? And yet... he was sorely tempted just to spend some time alone with her. It was a blissful thought.

She wondered what she was doing, inviting him in was _not_ the way to avoid him. On the other hand she silently prayed that he'd take her up on her offer. She saw him consider it and for a second she thought he'd accept, then he pushed his glasses up and emotionally pulled away from her again.

"No, no. I think I should head home." He shifted weight from one foot to the other nervously.

Her mouth turned down into a small pout before springing to life in a bright smile. "Oh, well, thank you for walking me home, and about earlier. I'm sorry I'm such a bother." She laughed but it was rather half-hearted to his ears.

"You are no trouble at all."

She glanced quickly at his eyes because the tone in his voice had gone serious. His deep blue pools were visible and full of caring. When he said things like that she could almost believe him. "I'll see you later." She wondered why her voice was breathless again.

He gave her a small, quick smile and she had to swallow repeatedly. She turned and steeled herself for the walk to her door, telling herself not to turn back to see him walk away.

He stood in place and watched her walk up to the door of her apartment. He was rewarded when she turned at the last minute to wave to him. A corner of his mouth turned up in a smile again as he lifted a hand in recognition, he stayed until he saw her light come on through the window.

He sighed and turned to go, he wasn't sure why he had such a strong desire to stay, but he attempted to brush it off as he left.

Orihime set her book bag down and sighed happily. She hadn't expected him to still be standing there when she turned around. It made her insanely happy that he'd been watching her. She would see him in another hour or so, but it was always difficult to say goodbye to the Quincy.

Then her eyes lighted on a book that sat on the table next to the door. She gasped and snatched it up. It was a book of poetry that Uryū had lent to her a week ago. She'd loved it, but kept forgetting to return it to him. She dashed back down the stairs barely remembering to shut the door. She had to catch him, he couldn't have gotten far. She laughed in her excitement. She didn't know why her heart was racing as fast as her feet.

* * *

Uryū wasn't more than a block away when he heard the screech of tires and a startled scream. His head snapped around to the direction he'd come from. "That sounded close," he mused. He knew he had to see if he could render assistance if needed. He dropped his bag and ran with that goal in mind.

He was on the scene in less than a minute, as he approached he saw a car rapidly pulling away. He followed it with his eyes until it went around a corner, then he scanned the area but there didn't seem to be anyone else around. He thought maybe he'd imagined the scream until he caught sight of something lying in the road. His heart fell into his shoes. A woman lay motionless in the street.

A woman with ginger hair.

"Inoue?" he choked. No, it couldn't be her, she'd gone safely indoors. He was at the woman's side in an instant. Thankfully she was still alive. He checked for injuries before turning her over. Even after seeing her face beat up, bruised and bleeding, he almost couldn't believe it was her. He wanted to yell at her and shake her awake but a dread stillness came upon him.

He scanned the area again as he tried to get a hold of himself and think what to do. Frustration, helplessness, fear, anger all wanted to override his reason. He looked down at the broken girl in his arms. "I'll take care of you. I promise."

He lifted her easily and the thought of how light and fragile she felt flitted through his mind. He turned and headed to the one place he knew she would receive the best of care. Even if he to pull some strings or do some groveling.

* * *

Orihime drifted in an out, she thought she was still in her apartment and had fallen asleep. It was such a pleasant dream; she was floating, or flying, and when she landed it was the softest place she'd ever been. What made it the best was the entire time she could sense Uryū nearby. If this _were_ a dream she'd gladly stay there a little longer.

* * *

Uryū took a deep breath to calm himself before knocking on the tall oak doors. The hollow sound echoed down the empty corridor, and a muffled response of 'enter' came from within. He turned the handle and passed inside, shutting the door behind him.

He stood in agonizing silence as he waited for the man behind the imposing desk to notice him. He knew it would do him no good to speak until spoken to, if he did it would only serve to get him dismissed. As much as standing in this man's presence made him feel like he was four, he wasn't doing this for himself. He was doing it for Orihime.

"Did you want something, Uryū?" the man asked in a dark, condescending tone.

"Yes, Sir. I-"

"Look at you!" The silver-haired man snapped, cutting Uryū off and rising to his feet. "You're filthy, and is that blood? How dare you come to me in such a state. It's disgraceful."

He hadn't risen his voice or lifted his hand out of his suit pocket but Uryū felt like the man had slapped him. He bristled, he'd taken this sort of abuse many times before but he couldn't stand for it right now. Orihime deserved more than delays.

"Ryuuken!" he snapped then softened his tone. "Father. This blood is not my own. I have come to you because a good friend of mine is hurt."

"Oh?" Ryuuken Ishida didn't sound any more interested than if his son had told him that someone had spilled their coffee.

"I request that you come look at her."

Ryuuken was about to rebuke the boy again for his stupidity when he caught that last word. He was intrigued, he didn't know if his son had a girlfriend, and truthfully he didn't care, but it definitely piqued his curiosity. "Fine. Where is this girl?"

Uryū was shocked, and for a second he could only blink. Stiffly he turned and led his father down the hall, his mind consumed with the motives of the man at his side. _Never_ had Ryuuken agreed so easily to one of his requests. It made him more than a little suspicious. That had been far too easy.

* * *

Orihime's eyes fluttered but didn't quite make their way to open as a man's icy voice flowed into her delirium. "She needs to be in a _hospital_. Why did you bring her here?"

"She _needs_ our help! You claim to be the best, are you telling me this is too much for you to handle?" It was Uryū speaking, why did he sound so upset? Who was he talking to and who were they talking about?

"Lower your voice!" the older man snapped before continuing in a more leveled tone. "You are acting childish. What is this girl to you anyway?"

She wanted to hear the response, she wanted to find out who they were talking about, but before Uryū could answer she slipped out of consciousness again.

* * *

Uryū stood by trying to remain calm as his father looked Orihime over. As always his father was cold and unreadable, he'd have to wait for a prognosis. He did have to admit that the man was exceptional at what he did. But then Ryuuken _was_ a perfectionist that believed if you couldn't do something the best then it shouldn't be done.

Doctor Ishida had been shocked by the girl on the bed. Not because of her wounds – he'd seen far worse in his time – but by her stunning beauty. She was gorgeous, even in her present state. He wondered what she saw in his son, even to be his friend. But then, Uryū could've been lying about that.

He'd administered a mild sedative to keep her unconscious as he tended to her injuries. He cleaned and dressed her lacerations, estimating she had a few cracked ribs, but he couldn't be definitive without an x-ray. He fumed internally again at his son for bringing her. Her recovery would be long and she would undoubtedly become a burden.

When he finally stood from his task he spun on his errant child. "She'll live. Most of her injuries are minor. She was lucky."

Uryū maintained a stoic exterior but he breathed a mental sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sir." He gave a short bow.

The respectful gesture did nothing to ease Ryuuken's seething. "She'll not be moved for some weeks but in that time she'll be solely your responsibility. I don't want to be bothered with this again."

Uryū inwardly cringed at the venom in his father's words but he also relished the chance to be Orihime's caregiver. "Of course. She will be well in my hands." Ryuuken glared at the dark-haired boy before sweeping out of the room.

Uryū turned back to his friend. Watching her sleep was a religious experience for him. He'd never been this close to her when she was asleep. It seemed most of their time together had been spent in the heat of battle or awkward social encounters. Hardly ever alone or at peace.

He leaned over, lost in her beautiful face. Would he ever be able to tell her what she did to him? He reached down and brushed a lock of ginger hair off her forehead. She sighed and he sprung away from her as if she'd screamed at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked himself derisively. He turned and strode over to the window, and brushed the curtain aside angrily. It had gotten dark. "I'll watch over her, but I can't allow myself to get too close. It will only hurt worse later."

* * *

**A/N: I imagine Uryū is upwardly mobile enough to live on his own but Ryuuken wants to keep a tighter reign on him. At least until after he graduates high school. Not based on actual facts, just my impressions.**

**I love Ryuuken, he's such a beautiful bastard.**

You may have noticed a few things different in this chapter, such as the length. I'm sure ya'll don't mind it being longer. ;D And it stopped being split from their points of view. That's how it's going to be from now on.  
Thanks to those who are sticking with me!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would love to make money writing Bleach but I can't and don't. These characters are not mine.  
I knew once I uncorked this bottle again things would start flowing.** XD **Here we are joined by some of the other cast. I know you were wondering where they were.

* * *

**

* * *

Orihime was having the best dream. Uryū was in it and he was holding her hand. They were standing, watching a sunset from the top of a cliff. Everything was still and beautiful, there seemed to be no troubles or distractions in the world.

When the great ball of light and fire touched the earth he turned to look at her. He brought his free hand up gently to her cheek, the intensity of his eyes took her breath away.

"Inoue, I have something I need to tell you."

In her dream she held her breath, waiting for him to continue.

Pain flickered over his face for a brief moment. "I can't seem to get the words out," he confessed.

"You're afraid," she stated, having read his heart as plainly as if it were her own.

His expression didn't change but he nodded.

"I am too. I have been for a long time." She gripped his wrist so that his hand wouldn't move from her face as she took a step closer. "Please say whatever it is you need to say and end our suffering." She tilted her head up to look into his deep sapphires.

"It won't be easy for me to say and it may not be easy for you to hear," he cautioned.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll be brave. I promise."

He smiled a little and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. She sighed as her eyes slid shut and she leaned her face into his palm. "Uryū," she whispered, her voice full of longing.

Her eyes opened but everything had gone white.

"No!" she gasped as she tried to get her bearings. The loss of the dream panged at her heart and she took in a shuddering breath. Things came into focus as she looked around. She was in a room she couldn't remember having ever been in before, yet it seemed familiar. She inhaled and the smell that hung in the air was trying to trigger a memory in her fuzzy mind.

She looked down, just realizing she was lying on a bed. She was also aware of someone there with her. A dark head rested on the side of her mattress. All she could see was the top of the head, and that their was a pair of glasses gripped loosely in the hand of the arm it rested on. She would've known that raven hair anywhere.

She smiled and stared at him unabashedly, listening to his soft breathing. This was the most relaxed she'd ever seen Uryū and she would've loved to see his face. Even when he was unconscious in the Soul Society he always had a tense look about him. She wanted to know what he looked like when relaxed.

She raised her hand to touch his head but was stopped when intense pain shot up her arm.

Uryū heard her small cry of distress and was instantly awake. He saw her contorted face and cursed himself for falling asleep. "Inoue?" he asked as he slipped his glasses back on.

She breathed through the pain, though a sweat had broken out on her brow. "Wh...what happened?" she asked, her voice tight.

"I could ask you the same. I believe you were hit by a car."

"Hit by a car?" She wasn't fully comprehending his words. "That's ridiculous. What was a car doing in my house?"

He would've answered but he saw she'd dropped off again. He sighed heavily and ran his fingers though his hair. He glanced towards the window and noticed that it was morning already. He reached for the phone on the bedside table. This wasn't a call he was looking forward to.

* * *

"Where is Orihime this morning?" Rukia asked as she gripped her book-bag.

"And Uryū," Chad intoned.

Ichigo reclined in his desk chair, the three of them had been late for their first class because of having to deal with a Hallow. "Haven't seen either of them all morning," he commented as he scanned the room. "It's not unusual lately for Uryū to be randomly gone, but not Orihime." He didn't want to show, but he was starting to worry.

"Come to think of it, neither one showed up last night for the movie," Rukia cupped her chin thoughtfully. "I didn't think of it at the time because Orihime said that she wasn't sure she would be going, and well... Ishida..."

"Not Mr. Social. Yeah, got it." Just then a girl with short, dark hair entered the classroom. "Hey, Tatsuki," Ichigo waved her over. "Have you seen Orihime today?"

Her brows rose then furrowed together. "Didn't you guys hear? The teacher announced this morning that Orihime was in some sort of accident. She won't be coming to school for a while."

Ichigo sprang to his feet. He would've run out the door but a hand of the petite Soul Reaper stopped him. "Do you know what happened?" Rukia asked the schoolgirl. She had the same thought that must had been going through Ichigo and Chad's heads; _Hollow_ _attack_.

Tatsuki shrugged, "No, they say she's stable with a good chance at a full recovery. I'm going later to visit her."

"What hospital is she at?" Ichigo asked, having calmed somewhat.

"She's not in a hospital."

"What?" Ichigo was instantly stirred up again.

"She's at the Ishida residence. I guess Uryū was close by when it happened so he took her there. I called him earlier." She shrugged again, ignoring Ichigo's affronted and dumbfounded expression.

"Do you think it would be alright if we accompanied you?" Rukia asked in her sweetest voice.

Tatsuki looked from one face to another. "I guess. But he said she's not awake much so we'll have to keep it short."

Ichigo nodded once, a hard line to his jaw.

* * *

Uryū opened the door when he heard the gentle rap. A servant nervously stood there. "Yes?" He knew he was a bit short with the poor girl, but he was tired.

"Sir, there are some people here to see the young woman. They say they are classmates of yours."

Uryū sighed and adjusted his glasses. _Kurosaki_, he could sense that oaf a mile away, he was glad his father was out of the house for a little while. "Let them up."

He opted to meet them in the hall before letting them in the room, Kurosaki, Kuchki, Sado, and Arisawa came into view a moment later and the servant quickly departed.

"Hey, Uryū," Ichigo said in a detached tone.

"How is Orihime?" Rukia asked in true concern, trying to focus on their purpose for being there.

The Quincy folded his arms. "She was badly injured and is still unconscious. I don't want her bothered unduly." He shot a pointed look at Ichigo.

Rukia put up a hand to stop the Substitute Soul Reaper from saying something snide. "We understand."

Uryū nodded and turned to open the door. Silence fell on the group as they entered. Tears came to Rukia's eyes, and Tatsuki was suspiciously rubbing at hers as well.

Ichigo, Chad and Uryū let the girls go ahead so they could stand back and talk. "What happened?" The question came from Ichigo.

"She was hit by a hit-and-run driver." He pushed his glasses up again.

Ichigo's fists clenched at his sides. "How could someone do that to her?" he asked through grit teeth.

"I'm not sure why she was even out there," Uryū mused. "Could you guys do me a favor?" there was hesitancy in his voice.

"What do you need?" Ichigo knew it took a lot for the Quincy to ask, so he was going to make things as easy on him as possible.

"I left my book-bag about a block from her place. If it's not stolen I would really like it back."

"Sure." Chad nodded his agreement as well.

As Rukia came to join them Chad went towards the bedside to give his silent comfort. Rukia glanced at the bed then leaned forward. "If Tatsuki wasn't here I'd do a keto healing spell on her," she said in hushed tones. "Maybe I should come back later."

"No!" Uryū snapped, to the two Soul Reaper's mutual surprise. He pushed his glasses up again before explaining. "My father has the same dislike for Soul Reapers that I have... _had._ Only imagine the hatred worse by a hundredfold. He would never allow it. Frankly, it's risky just having you in the house.

Rukia nodded and sent Orihime one last sympathetic look. Chad and Tatsuki broke themselves away and all of them proceeded to the door. Uryū walked them out.

At the last minute Tatsuki turned to their bespectacled classmate. "You better let me know the instant she wakes up." She poked a finger into his chest for emphasis.

"Of course," he said with a dip of his head.

"Thank you for taking care of her. I know she wouldn't want to be a burden to anyone." Ichigo didn't look at him as he spoke.

Uryū narrowed his eyes as he stared at the carrot-top. "It's truly my honor. She could never be a burden to me." He pushed up his glasses and held them there.

They said their goodbyes and Uryū went back to tending his charge. As he sat by her bed with an open book in his lap he wondered if she would be happy or upset that Ichigo had been to see her.

* * *

Ichigo pushed back the tendrils of an overgrown plant and saw the book-bag leaning exactly where Ishida had described it to be. He picked it up and glanced up in time to notice Chad wandering off. "Hey! Where are you going?" he called after the larger boy.

"Gotta check on something," he waved but continued on.

"Oi!" the Substitute Soul Reaper yelled after him, but Sato was already gone. "Do you believe that guy?" he asked the girls, only to turn and find walking towards Tatsuki and Orihime's apartments. "Wait up," he chirped.

Rukia turned and gave him a look that asked what was taking him so long. They stopped when they reached the curb across the street from Orihime's place. A silence descended on the three as they contemplated their friend.

Tatsuki's head dipped, letting her notice something leaning against the short curb. She lifted up a slightly battered book, opening the front cover she let out a small groan. "This is going to make him feel worse than he already does."

She handed the book to Rukia who nodded her head in agreement.

Ichigo peered over the diminutive girl's shoulder to see the inscription. "Uryū Ishida. I don't get it. How did one of his books make it all the way over here from his bag?"

Tatsuki shook her head in disbelief and Rukia blinked at him. "I forget most of the time because all that we've gone through, you truly are a complete idiot."

Tatsuki continued to her home leaving the couple to continue their argument without her.

* * *

**A/N: The part where the others learn of Orihime's accident was going to include Keigo too but I cut it. One: because he was too hard to work around later in the story, and two: because it made it way too long and wasn't important to the story. It _was_ really funny though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wish these two would get together on the show but alas, I don't own them so I can't force them.  
More? More! This chapter is slightly more fluffy than previous ones. **(so slightly you may not even notice, lol)

* * *

The morning after everyone had come to visit Uryū was sitting in his chair eating breakfast when he glanced over to find Orihime unexpectedly staring at him. He immediately set his tray down. "How long have you been awake?"

She gave him a tired smile. "Not long."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to disturb you, besides it's fun to watch you eat. You're so neat about it."

He pushed his glasses up to hide his blush and he cleared his throat. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Sore."

He gave her a look of concern. "Does any part hurt worse than another?"

Her brows furrowed in concentration. "My left shoulder, and it hurts some when I breath."

He nodded, "That would be from cracked ribs." She indicated her understanding and fell silent. He picked up a small vial off the table. Taking out two of the white pills he poured her a glass of water. "Take these. They'll ease the pain." He slipped a hand underneath her head and she dutifully opened her mouth. He helped her drink then set her head down gently.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He sat back down in his chair. She'd shut her eyes and he thought she might go back to sleep again; that was until she spoke. "I think I may have asked you this already, but what happened?"

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You were hit by a car. Presumably when you were trying to cross the street."

She took a moment to process that, then a new thought came to her. "Where are we?"

He considered his answer for a few seconds. "You are in the Ishida home."

"Oh, that's nice." As soon as the words were out of her mouth her eyes snapped open wide and she looked around the room again. "Uryū," her voice squeaked, "is this _your_ room?"

He adjusted his glasses. "Um, yes."

She was horrified. "No, no, no," she repeated as she tried to sit up. She had to get out of there, this was all too much to take.

"Inoue!" Uryū was at her side in an instant. He held up his hands to stop her but he didn't want to touch her many bruises. "You must stop! You're far too injured to be moving around!" She wouldn't listen so he pressed her shoulders back onto the bed. She stopped struggling at the feel of his hands but almost immediately started crying. Uryū panicked, "Did I hurt you?" he gasped.

She shook her head slowly from side to side, her eyes were wide and locked onto his. "I don't want to be a bother."

His lips formed a tight line as he leaned over her. How many times had he heard that phrase in the last few days? He was sick of it. "Enough!" His voice was sharp and it cut off her tears in her surprise. "It was my choice to bring you here, knowing full well all it would entail. You are _not_ imposing on me. I made this decision and no one else. I take full responsibility for your care, so," he leaned closer, "I won't have another word spoken about you being a burden. Understand?"

She'd never heard him speak so passionately before, except on the topic of Quincy pride, all she could do was nod in silence. He was pleased by her response and broke eye contact. He then busied himself with checking her bandages and fixing her blanket.

Orihime stared at him as he puttered around. She didn't know what to make of this situation. Uryū was different, she'd seen him as the nerdy guy at school and the brave warrior on the battlefield, but here...

She couldn't put her finger on it.

At least he seemed to want her here. No matter how wrong she told herself this was, she couldn't deny that she _wanted_ Uryū to take care of her, it was almost a dream come true. She just wondered how Rukia would take the situation. She sighed and sank her head further into the pillow. She tried to go back to sleep but the thought of her lying on Uryū's bed was too distracting.

An hour later he noticed that she was awake. "Are you hungry?"

She glanced in his direction. The thought of raising her arms to feed herself was unappealing. "No, I'm alright," she said in a subdued voice.

"Inoue, I will feed you. So, are you hungry?"

He sounded like he was talking to a child and she cursed him for reading her so easily. She looked away, ashamed. "Yes, thank you."

He hid his amused smile as he stood up. "I'll be right back."

While he was gone she let her eyes drift around his room. It was primarily painted white, accented with various shades of blue. It was a little spartan for her tastes, but it was also very stylish and modern. She approved.

He returned with a tray ladened by an assortment of items. "I didn't know what you were craving and then I remembered your tastes run more to the _unusual_." He set the tray on the table then propped her head and shoulders up with more pillows.

As soon as she was comfortable he showed her what the choices were and she proceeded to give him directions. His stomach turned at some of her combinations but he was polite about complying.

The first few times he fed her a mouthful she blushed uncontrollably and was thoroughly embarrassed. He pretended he didn't notice the beautiful rose tint her cheeks had acquired. When she was finished he wiped her chin and set the things aside.

She looked away from him, this was completely humiliating. She had sworn to herself that she was going to be a strong woman and here was, having to be waited on. She didn't like appearing weak, especially in front of _him_. "Thank you." She managed to squeeze the words out.

"It's my pleasure." There was no condescension or falseness in his tone, she was put at ease a fraction.

She closed her eyes, finally feeling tired again. She drifted off wondering how she was going to survive her recovery.

* * *

Uryū had been alternately reading and watching Orihime sleep. He stood, having decided to take the tray back to the kitchen, when Tatsuki was announced. He was surprised but not altogether unpleased. Of all Orihime's friends he liked Arisawa the best. She was tough, unfailingly loyal, and she took wonderful care of Orihime. He could also sense some awakening spiritual powers within her, though he was yet to see her demonstrate them.

He was at the door of the room to greet his guest when she came down the hall. "Welcome," he motioned her in, but held his voice at a whisper.

"Has she still not woken up?" A frown creased her brow as she entered.

He shook his head. "She woke up and ate earlier, before falling back to sleep about and hour and a half ago."

"Oh." She turned back around to face him as he stood next to the door. "Brought your bag. I hope everything's there." She let him have a minute to look. "We also found this in the street." She held out the book of poetry.

He looked at it with a startled expression then took it from her slowly. Realization of what happened hit him quickly and he shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tatsuki said, understanding what he was feeling.

He walked over to the desk and set everything down. "Won't you have a seat?" he offered politely, though hurt was still in his voice.

She nodded and took the chair nearest to the bed. She picked up one of Orihime's hands and caressed it through the bandages. To both of their surprise the wounded girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Tatsuki?"

"I'm here, Orihime." Relived tears sprang to her eyes but she blinked them away.

"I got hit by a car," Orihime's sleep groggy voice proclaimed.

Tatsuki laughed. "Yes, I know. How are you feeling?"

The girl in the bed sighed and shook some of the sleep off. "Useless."

Uryū sprang from his desk chair across the room. He didn't like her talking about herself that way. He hadn't made it into Orihime's line of sight before Tatsuki spoke.

"You're not useless! You were injured, that's not the same thing!" She'd came to her feet and smacked her apparently dense friend over the head.

"Ow! Tatsuki," Orihime whined.

The martial arts expert crossed her arms and tipped her chin up. "I don't care if you're hurt or not, this self pity isn't like you!"

Uryū tried to hide a smile as he went to sit back down.

"Besides," the dark-haired girl continued, "look at the sweet set-up you have here," she motioned to the room. "You were very lucky that Ishida was there to help you."

Orihime nodded, "I could've had a worse nurse I suppose." She smiled wistfully and Tatsuki resisted the urge to glance at Uryū.

She'd never heard that tone in her friend's voice before. Had something happened between them? She didn't think Ishida capable of taking advantage of a girl, he was just too proper. And there was that question of whether or not he even _liked_ girls. She still wasn't sure. "Well, I just came to check on you. I don't want to tire you. I should go."

Tatsuki stood but Orihime kept a weak grip on her hand. "Do you have to?"

Uryū knew it was time to step in. "Please Arisawa, join us for dinner." He adjusted his glasses.

She looked uncertainly from Uryū to Orihime. "I don't want to be a problem."

Orihime chuckled, "There is no talk of being a problem in here. Isn't that right, Uryū?" She smiled up at him when he came to stand at the end of the bed.

"He cleared his throat, "Exactly." Their eyes held for a moment and it didn't go unnoticed by the third person in the room.

Tatsuki wondered if either of them knew the way they looked at each other. She smiled thinking that the evening might be entertaining after all. "Alright, I'll stay." Orihime smiled at her friend gratefully.

The three of them had fun talking. Tatsuki and Uryū took turns feeding Orihime, and she felt less like a child when they made it seem like the most natural thing in the world.

Tatsuki was intrigued by Uryū, he'd always projected a snobbish vibe but now she could see he was simply shy and awkward. She tried pulling him out a little but he was elusive as ever. He became a wet eel of conversation whenever talk ran anywhere near personal.

They were cleaning up from the meal when she noticed how sleepy Orihime was becoming. She turned to the two with a smile. "This was great, but I'll be heading out now."

Orihime smiled as her lids drooped. Uryū walked he martial-arts expert to the door. "Thank you for coming. You brightened her spirits."

Tatsuki nodded. "Call me if you need a break, I'll come and sit with her." He dipped his head in agreement.

When Uryū returned to the room Orihime was already asleep. He smiled and tucked her in.

He moved around the room straitening a few things. He hadn't even sat down when there was another soft rap on the door. He wondered who would come to visit at this time of night. Possibly Tatsuki had forgotten something. He strode over to see.

It was the maid on the other side but he barely saw the woman, Chad was towering behind her. "Sado?" he asked, ignoring the woman's words.

"Hello, Uryū." Chad's voice rumbled in the empty hallway. The maid bowed away silently.

"What are you doing here? It's a little late to visit Inoue, she's already asleep." His voice wasn't harsh, simply curious.

"I'm not here to see her, I'm here to see you."

Uryū's brows rose sharply, in all the time they'd known each other Sado had never sought him out. He ushered the boy further into the hall and shut the door behind himself. "What can I help you with?"

Chad held up a piece of paper for the Quincy to take. Uryū took it and read the only things on it, a name and address. "I don't get it. Who is this?" he looked up at Chad's stoic countenance.

"It's the man who hit Orihime."

Uryū's jaw just about hit the floor. "What?" he hissed, still trying to control his voice.

"I have some friends that do off-the-books car repairs from time to time. I went to them when I heard what happened, to see if they'd been contacted." He pointed to the paper. "This was the name they gave me."

Uryū stared at the name on the paper as if he could bore holes right through to the man himself. He wanted to find this man and do unspeakable things to him for hurting his Orihime.

"There's no need." Chad shook his head.

Uryū's eyes snapped up to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I've already had a... _conversation_ with him. He will regret what he's done for a long time." The Quincy pondered that but Chad continued. "She's my friend too. I wanted to do this for her."

Uryū was startled that the larger boy could read him that well. True, his pride in protecting Orihime had been smarted and he resented not being the one to confront this man, but he hadn't thought it that obvious to others. He had to admire the the quiet giant for his observational skills.

"She needs you, there's no need to run off and get into a fight right now." Chad rested a hand on his shoulder for a second then turned and walked back down the hallway.

Uryū watched him walk away, unsure what to say but determined to thank him later. He sighed and crumpled the paper, stuffing it into his pocket. No matter what he'd indicated, he was determined to look this coward in the face tomorrow.

He returned to the room silently. He approached the bed and stared at Orihime as she slept. The steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed comforted him. He longed to wrap her in his arms and protect her forever.

He sighed and placed his glasses on the table. He picked up a blanket and settled into the chair next to the bed. He drifted off to thoughts of Orihime in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: I had most of this chapter written when I discovered I'd left out a part I wanted in there. I had to rework it to get it into the story but I'm satisfied. That's also why it took me a little longer to get this chapter out than I wanted.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter was my idea in a story of my own creation, but these characters still remain property of Tite Kubo. I can't and don't make money off of writing this.  
I just wanted to remind everyone that even though this story supposedly takes place after the SS arc, Uryū didn't lose his powers. **(mostly because when I started writing this I had forgotten that fact... oops)

**Please excuse the girlish indulgences of the first part of this chapter. ***cough*

* * *

Orihime was the first to wake in the morning. She was feeling much better and was able to move her arms with only a slight hint of stiffness or soreness. When she looked up she was both happy and upset to see Uryū sleeping in the chair next to her.

As if he could feel her eyes on him he began to stir. With his eyes still shut he stretched. His shirt had come partially unbuttoned in the night, and she watched the muscles of his chest tighten and relax.

She suddenly felt like she couldn't breath.

"Inoue, are you alright? You look flush." He'd already replaced his glasses and was standing next to the bed by the time she was able to regain her senses. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead to test her temperature.

He was _so_ much closer and the scent of metal and cedar hit her like a tidal wave. "I –I'm fine," she choked, overwhelmed when his shirt shifted open again. He was teenage boy perfection.

He straitened up to get a better look at the whole of her. "Are you sure?"

He was obviously worried about her so she decided to change the topic in hopes of distracting him –and herself. "I was just wondering, have you've been sleeping in that chair every night?"

He glanced at the chair then back to her. "Yes."

Her face wore a frown of disapproval. "I'm sure you have other beds somewhere."

"I want to be close to you." The words slipped out and sounded just as they appeared to. He pushed his glasses higher. "In... in case you needed something," he amended in a hasty cover-up.

She looked down. "Oh." She'd rather he had meant it, but that was foolish dreaming.

"Are you going to be fine for a few minutes? I have to go out later and I'd like to get a shower."

She nodded, "I'll be okay, look," she moved her arms around in demonstration.

A genuinely pleased expression came to his face as he turned more fully towards her. "That's wonderful! You'll be up and around in no time." He paused like he wanted to say something else but instead he walked over to the closet and pulled out a fresh shirt and pants.

She was amazed that even that part of his life was neatly pressed and organized. She wasn't sure she was capable of that level of neatness. Before she realized his movements he'd disappeared into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind him her eyebrows rose and traitorous thoughts started to fill her mind.

He was going to be taking a shower.

Just on the other side of that door.

Her imagination started to run away with itself and her breathing sped up. If she'd had the ability she would've attempted running away again.

She scolded herself firmly, this was not the way to handle her emotions. If Rukia would only return the Quincy archer's affections she wouldn't stand in the way of their happiness, and he would be _so_ happy. She would be happy because they were happy.

_But,_ if he came too close again or did one more nice thing for her she might lose control. She sighed, she was only a teenage girl, should she be expected to be held responsible for her hormonal nature _all_ the time?

It wasn't long before she heard the water shut off and the bathroom door reopened. She couldn't fathom how he could've possibly gotten clean in such a short amount of time but she figured, like every other aspect of his life, he was efficient.

The smell of steam and soap hit her like a wave, making her eyelids flutter closed momentarily. She realized she'd smelled that same thing before but always to a lesser degree. It was usually when she'd woken up from a nap. She made a soft approving hum, realizing that's what had made her dream so nice.

She watched Uryū step back into the room. He was fully dressed, except his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned. She blushed and turned her head as he brought the garment together. He was _defiantly_ trying to kill her.

"Can you sit up?"

The nearness of his voice startled her. "Yes, I think so." She looked at him, noting he was now fully dressed, and he nodded his approval. She pushed herself up and he propped some pillows behind her.

He caught sight of the tangled mess that was her hair. As soon as she was comfortable he walked back to the bathroom to retrieve a comb.

When he returned she was surprised but leaned forward, hugging her knees to accommodate him. He pulled her hair to her back and started separating it into sections. She was about to say something to break this awkward tension they'd fallen under when he spoke.

"Kurosaki came to visit you." Something inside him clenched, but he knew telling her would make her happy.

"Did he?" She was calm, seemingly not at all affected by that revelation. "Did Rukia come?" now her voice was sad. He figured the sadness stemmed from the presence of the dark-haired Soul Reaper at Kurosaki's side, he didn't blame her.

"Yes, and Sato as well."

"That's nice of them." She was silent another moment, "Did you have a nice visit? With Rukia, I mean."

"I guess, we didn't really talk." He had no idea where she was going with this.

"Maybe next time," she sighed.

His hands stilled in her hair. "Next time for what?"

She rested her head on her knees. "Next time you'll get a chance to talk to her."

He moved around until he was sitting in front of Orihime. "What are you talking about? Why do I have to talk to Kuchki? Is something going on?"

She glanced at him and noticed his truly worried expression. "No, nothing bad. I just thought it would be nice, since you like her so much." She looked away again, unable to take his blue eyes any longer.

His brows rose in surprise. Rukia was a good friend, it was true, but Orihime's desire for everyone to get along seemed to be pushing to its limits on this. Because, what _other_ motive would she have? He narrowed his eyes as he contemplated.

"Kuchki is a good friend," he finally conceded out loud as he pushed his glasses up.

"And you like her." She still wouldn't look at him.

His brows furrowed. "Well yes, as I do Sato, Arisawa, Abari, or Urahara. Where are you going with this?"

It was her turn for her brows to raise. A spark of hope began to fill her when he lumped Rukia's name in with all their friends. She couldn't withhold the smile that came to her lips. "Oh, it doesn't matter. I mean, I thought it did, but it doesn't really," she babbled in a cheery tone to hide her embarrassment.

Uryū wasn't convinced but didn't want to press her, so he shrugged and moved back around to continue working on her hair. Neither spoke as the soft rhythm of the comb lulled them.

Something that Tatsuki had pointed out yesterday was gnawing at Orihime. "Uryū, if I ask you a question will you promise not to get mad?"

He smiled to himself. "I don't think I could be mad at you, but I promise."

Her heart flipped at that declaration but she swallowed it down again. "Why did you bring me _here_?"

His hands paused briefly before continuing their trek. What could he say that wouldn't sound like a lie? He definitely couldn't tell her the truth. It would kill him if he did and then she demanded he take her home. He felt like a stalker. "I knew my father would be able to attend to you and I felt responsible for your care." He sounded a touch desperate for her to believe him, even to his ears.

"Your father?" Something clicked in her brain. "Your father is _the_ Ishida of Ishida Medical?" she turned her head to look at him with a newfound sense of awe.

Uryū nodded, he was half proud and half ashamed. He'd never sought fame with his father's name, wanting instead to stand on his own two feet to get by. "I'm done. You can rest now," he got up so that she could lay back. He left to put the comb away and when he returned he found she wasn't as done with the subject as he'd hoped.

"Why has your father not come to see me since I've been awake?" It was a question of honest curiosity not rebuke, though in Uryū's eyes she should have said it as a rebuke.

"Father... is a busy man. I'm sure he would come if he were able."

Orihime couldn't believe it. She'd seen his eyes for a brief flash and he was lying to her! Her brow scrunched together. "What are you not telling me?" she asked softly. He went pale and turned towards his desk. "Uryū Ishida, come over here and sit down and talk to me!" He was still frozen in place. "Don't make me summon Tsubaki!" It was an idle threat given her weakened condition but he didn't ignore her once it was said.

He leaned on his desk and hung his head. Slowly he turned around and came to sink into a chair beside her. She waited for him to speak, she could see whatever it was it was difficult for him.

"My father and I don't... we're not..." This was so hard, he didn't know what he should say. "Ryuuken is goal-oriented and doesn't care to trifle with day to day things, such as relationships."

Her hand came up to her mouth to cover a gasp. She was starting to see the whole picture clearly, not only with what he said but what he was trying not to say. How cold his life must be. Tears sprung to her eyes when she thought of him as a little boy.

"He treated you but instructed me with any further care." He was trying to spare her the details, also no matter how he felt about Ryuuken the man _was_ still his father.

She wanted to hug him, tell him he wasn't alone, that there was someone who loved him unconditionally, but she restrained herself. "Oh," was all she was able to verbalize.

There was silence for several minutes as Uryū looked away lost in thought and Orihime studied him closely. He finally stood, signaling the end of the conversation. "I have to go now, I'll be gone for an hour or two. Do you mind if Arisawa comes to visit you during that time?"

"Of course not. I'd love to see Tatsuki."

He nodded and they talked for the few spanning minutes it took before Tatsuki arrived, but Orihime's mind wasn't really on their conversation. Uryū had always seemed like an elusive puzzle to her, and now that she was getting a larger glimpse of the whole picture, he was more complex and beautiful than she could've imagined.

How did someone who grew up in this environment have the force of will to become caring and compassionate when it was obviously not how he was raised?

At that moment of epiphany she fell in love with Uryū Ishida all over again.

**}=~~~~)**

Uryū had a few honest errands to run, but before he dealt with those there was someone he had to pay a visit to. He stepped from rooftop to rooftop clutching the scrap of paper in his hand that Sado had given him the night before.

Finally he found what he was looking for. He stood tall on the roof of the building facing his object of observation. He didn't care nor was he worried about being spotted out there in broad daylight. His cause was far to important to him too worry about trivial things such as that.

Suddenly the door on the house he'd been watching opened. A short, slightly plump man exited and made his way to his car. _That_ car. The car that had hit his Orihime.

The man walked with jerky movements, his eyes darting all around him wildly. Good, he was nervous. It was a possible result from his encounter with Sado yesterday or it may have been the man's nature. Either way it gave the Quincy great satisfaction.

The man was reaching for his car door when Uryū suddenly appeared beside him. The man nearly leapt out of his skin, letting out a girlish scream. "Who... who are you? Are you partners with the guy in the weird armor?" he clutched his briefcase in front of him as something of a protection. Uryū's face was a mask, his eyes lost behind the glare of his glasses. "Are you here to hurt me? I swear I've done what your friend asked, I doing right by the girl."

Uryū was intrigued, he'd have to ask Sado later what he'd made the man agree to do. He watched the man squirm as he remained silent.

"Are you here to kill me?" the man whispered tensely. He was visibly shaking now.

Instead of the glee he thought he'd feel at the sight of this man's fear Uryū only felt revulsion and contempt. Standing here looking the man in the eye he couldn't bring himself to harm him, not because he didn't think he deserved it, but because the man simply wasn't worth it. This wretched creature before him was not worth soiling his hands over.

"I won't kill you," Uryū said in his velvet voice. "I'm just her to remind you that my large friend isn't the only one who has an eye on you. Whereas he has power I have stealth, speed, and the ability to strike from large distances."

He could see from the man's eyes that he was a bit incredulous, though far too afraid to question. Uryū thought that in this situation a demonstration was in order. He stepped away, landing one the roof he'd previously been occupying.

"Let me show you my accuracy." His words carried to the man below and the offender's eyes shot up to the roof. Uryū summoned his bow and prepared a small – by his standards – arrow, he aimed it directly at the man then turned slightly at the last second. The arrow was released and the pot next to the man's feet was shattered into a million pieces.

When the man was able to regain a fraction of his composure he looked back to the rooftop but Uryū was gone.

As the Quincy archer leapt from housetop to housetop a contented smirk passed over his face. He knew now he'd be able to go about his life and never think of that man again, but he was sure that man would never forget, and _always_ regret, hitting a girl with his car then running away like the coward he was.

* * *

.

**It's so hot! *whinyvoice* Living here in Washington state I'm not used to 90+ degree temperatures. I'm really not comfortable in anything over 75. **(I know some of you are now thinking I'm a wimp.)

I just want to send out a shout-out to Haddrell for all your great insights. Thank you so much!

**I'm sure there will be the inevitable question of; why doesn't Orihime simply heal herself. There are a few reasons. One being that in her weakened condition she was not able to, also in the beginning (of Bleach as a whole) she frankly wasn't very good at it, and she rarely healed _herself_. In my story I'd also like to think that Uryū prevented her, trying to protect her from weakening herself further, and she subconsciously didn't want to because a quicker healing would separate her from him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is watermelon, no, really it's a story, but I like to call it watermelon. I don't own the characters. I claim no rights to the world of Bleach.  
Thing are starting to heat up between these two. Ha, ha! Now, on with the watermelon!  
**.**  
**

**

* * *

**

"Oi, Orihime! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? What? Oh I'm sorry, Tatsuki. My mind must've wandered off."

The raven-head set her hands on her hips as she stood next to the bed. "Tsch – obviously. What were you thinking so hard about anyway?"

Orihime sat looking down at her hands, there was no point in hiding from Tatsuki what had been on her mind. "I don't know what to do. There's... this guy I like, only he doesn't know it, and it wouldn't matter if he did, because he likes someone else anyway."

Tatsuki sank into the chair in silence as the ginger haired girl poured out vague references to what was going on. She'd seen the way her friend looked at their nerdy classmate so it was no mystery who Orihime was talking about. The only thing she had to consider was who Orihime thought Uryū was supposedly in love with.

"-And I'm fine with that, it's not like we were together. Well, at least not in that sense..." Orihime rambled.

Tatsuki could see she was just going to have to cut in. "Why do you think Ishida likes Kuchki?"

The girl on the bed stopped in mid-sentence, and her mouth hung open. She panicked at the thought she'd been that obvious. Did Uryū know? Tatsuki _was_ her best friend and she'd always been able to read her better than anyone. That thought calmed her. "What?" she managed to squeak.

Tatsuki shrugged. "I know you like Ishida so don't even try to deny it, and the only other girl he hangs around with on a regular basis is Kuchki. It wasn't hard for me to put together."

Orihime buried her red face in her bandaged hands and Tatsuki rubbed her back reassuringly. "What made you think they were together?" Tatsuki asked softly.

"I don't know for sure. It's just..."

"Just?" the martial-arts expert prompted.

"He does things for her. Over the summer she got into some trouble," she glanced at her friend to gauge her reaction. "It wasn't her fault but in the course of things he helped Rukia so much. It cost him quite a bit to help her." She choked on her withheld tears as she thought again of how he'd almost died.

Tatsuki pondered this information. "So, you think it's because he does things for her. What about you?"

Orihime's brows shot up. "What _about_ me?"

"He's done so much for _you_. Orihime, you're staying in his house!" She waved her arms wide.

The invalid's gray eyes widened further, she hadn't thought about that. She dipped her head again. "It's different, he only feels sorry for me." She touched her recently groomed hair, remembering the feel of his hands in it.

That brought her friend to her feet. "I don't believe that for a second! Do you think Kuchki views what he did for her that way?"

"No-" Orihime drew out the word.

"I don't know him as well as you do, but he doesn't strike me as the kind of guy that would do _anything_ out of a sense of pity."

A warmth penetrated though Orihime's heart. He _wasn't_ doing this because he felt sorry for her. He'd practically told her that himself. It gave her a great feeling of relief, and more than that it gave her hope. She sighed and a small smile played at her lips.

"You look happy." Her head came up to see Uryū standing in the doorway.

He had been worried about her this morning, she'd seemed down concerning something. It did him good to see her like this.

"I am, thank you." Her smile broadened with genuine warmth as she looked at him.

He nodded and paused before going to his desk. Tatsuki watched as Orihime's eyes followed the boy. "Well, I should be going," she said as she stood.

"You don't have to leave on my account," Uryū turned back to them.

She shook her head. "No, I really do have to go. I have a competition later and I should prepare."

"Let me walk you out." He started back towards the door.

"No, no. I know my way out. I'll see you both later." She waved and Orihime lifted a hand and a smile to her friend.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Uryū said after the dark-haired girl was gone.

Orihime blushed and stared at her hands. She was silent for a moment longer. "How was your outing? Did you get everything accomplished that you wanted to?" She drew up the courage to look at him again.

"I believe I did, thank you." He sat in the chair recently vacated by Tatsuki.

"Where did you go?"

A sly smile crossed his lips before disappearing again. "I can't tell you. It's a secret." She drew in a huffed breath and wore a huge pout. He had the sudden rush of desire to kiss her but he adjusted his glasses to symbolically and mentally push the feeling away.

"That's not fair. You could've just lied to me but now I'll die of curiosity!" She threw herself back dramatically, and laid an arm across her forehead.

He chuckled at her theatrics. "You won't die. I won't let you."

She moved her arm back down again so her eyes could find his. "You wouldn't?" her voice squeaked slightly.

"No, I wouldn't," he said with great sincerity.

She blushed but didn't look away. "Thank you, Uryū," she said barely above a whisper.

"You're welcome." He held their gaze for moment.

Orihime noticed something in his currently visible blues. Something she hadn't noticed before. Or possibly it had been there but she'd discounted it as something else.

Uryū was surprised by the hungry way she was staring at him. He'd caught glimpses of this look from her before, but this was different, now it was open and unguarded. Something had changed between them and his heart moved strangely in his chest at the possibilities.

"While I was out I ran into Kurosaki and Kuchki." He immediately cursed himself that he'd even learned how to speak, when at his words she blinked and the spell between them was broken.

"Did you?" Her words were polite, he knew it and so did she.

"Yes, Kurosaki says he misses you and they both send their best wishes."

A smile tugged at her lips but her eyes were still distant. "That's kind of them."

He stood and nodded. She watched him walk to his desk again. She wondered what had happened, things had been going well and then this chill settled over them. Was he pushing her away on purpose? It hurt, not only for her, but she couldn't stand the thought of him retreating into himself all the time.

"Are you hungry?" She looked up to see him watching her.

"No. I'm fine, but if you are then feel free."

He debated for a second. "I can wait."

She tried not to derive any double meaning out of that. She laid back down and endeavored to rest her head. A small headache had started to develop. Over the next few hours she drifted in and out as Uryū worked at his desk.

By evening she was feeling antsy, she wanted to get up. She pushed the covers off and gingerly swung her legs over the edge. She had to catch her breath, some of her muscles were still quite stiff.

Uryū chanced to glance back at her from his papers in time to see her stand. "Inoue!" he exclaimed as he sprang from his chair.

She placed her feet on the floor and stood still, teetering for a second. She moved to lift her foot when her knees suddenly buckled beneath her. She gasped when a pair of strong arms caught her around her waist.

She had a intense sense of déjà vu and she drifted back to that day in the classroom when she'd slipped. She blushed crazily, as a thought came to her; she always seemed to be falling for this boy.

He held her weak form too him relishing in this brief chance at closeness, however fleeting it may be. "Are you alright?" The similarity to the day of her accident was not lost on him either, though neither party knew what the other was thinking.

She nodded, unable to form words. He bent to the side and slipped an arm behind her knees. She immediately looped her arms around his neck as he lifted her.

He stood in indecision, he knew he should set her back on the bed but he didn't want to.

She tried to gauge what he was thinking but his glasses got in the way again. She itched to take them off of him but she knew she wasn't bold enough. Finally he regained his senses, set her down, and both of them reluctantly let go.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked softly, pushing his glasses up.

She sighed and rested her head back on the pillows. "I wanted up, I'm tired of being in bed all the time." He smiled and it was the softest thing she'd ever seen. She _had_ noticed since she'd been here she'd seen more and more of him smiling. She wanted to believe it was because of her. Her heart skipped a beat or two.

"How about I take you out tonight? There's a meteor shower predicted and we can sit on the roof and watch it if you like."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, Uryū. That sounds wonderful. I'd love that."

* * *

After dinner Uryū brought her one of his jackets and a large blanket, he was already wearing a short dark coat. "It's gotten chilly the last few evenings so I thought you'd be more comfortable with these."

She smiled her thank you and slipped her arms into the jacket. The sleeves were too long but it came together snug in the front, reminding her again of her endowments. He helped her stand and wrapped her in the blanket as she held onto his shoulders. They were ready to go.

He scooped her easily into his arms and in a flash they were on the roof. He sat her own and followed right next to her. He kept a protective arm around her shoulders to keep her from falling – or so he told himself.

She couldn't help but snuggling closer to his chest when a strong breeze came up. Their eyes drifted to the skies but neither of their minds were on the stars. They were both being distracted by the presence of the other.

Uryū thought about how perfect this situation would be if she were truly his. If her heart didn't belong to someone else. If she didn't love another. But if this moment was all he was given with her, he'd cherish it.

Orihime wondered how much longer she could stand not saying anything about her feelings to this gorgeous man next to her. After her conversation with Tatsuki she'd begun to doubt her assumption that he was in love with Rukia. She didn't know if he liked _her_ but her dreams were carrying her away into a euphoric state of unbelievable hope. Was it possible he could love her like she loved him?

The only thing that threw a pin at her proverbial 'balloon of happiness' was his continuing coldness whenever they got close. It wasn't constant but when it was there it was almost palpable. It felt like he was purposefully pulling away from her sometimes.

"Look," he said pointing at the first white streak that crossed the inky sky.

"Beautiful," she gasped. Many more followed and they sat in awe at the natural show they were witness to. Somewhere in the midst of their watching Orihime wound her fingers through his, as their hands rested on the roof.

He looked at their entwined hands and thought about how right they looked. His eyes followed her arm up to her face only to discover that she was looking at him intently. She was so close and warm, and it seemed to him that there wasn't another person in the universe at that moment. All there was was her.

The continuing shower reflected in her stormy gray eyes, which seemed so much darker in the dim light. Her lips parted slightly drawing his attention, and his arm tightened around her reflexively.

He was leaning towards her and she tilted her head back slightly. Everything within her was screaming '_yes_', she wanted so desperately for him to kiss her. At the last moment her eyes slid shut and she whispered his name.

She waited but nothing happened. Her eyes fluttered open to find him staring at the sky.

"We should probably go back inside." His voice had lost some of it's previous warmth. He slipped his hand away from hers.

She was shocked and beyond hurt. He was emotionally pulling away again, but this time it was worse, he'd traversed further away this time and it scared her that he may not return. She nodded wordlessly, incapable of doing anything else, and he lifted her up.

They were in the room in seconds. He set her on her feet so she could remove his jacket and get into bed. She watched him, his brows and mouth forming a perpetual frown.

"Goodnight," he said before turning away to strip off his own coat.

She was on the verge of tears. "Did I do something wrong?"

He froze then slowly turned around. "No. Why would you say that?"

She held his gaze. "You seem angry with me." Her hands knotted together painfully in her lap.

He almost sighed but he knew that would trivialize her discomfort. "I assure you, I'm not mad at you," some of the warmth was back in his voice. "I'm upset at myself, and I'm sorry if I was taking it out on you. That wasn't my intention. Forgive me?"

She stared at him, trying to gauge him. "Why are you upset at yourself?"

He started, he wasn't expecting that question. "I... It really doesn't concern you so I don't want to burden you with it needlessly." He tried a weak smile. It was unconvincing at best.

She was still hurt but she knew pressing him would do no good. Besides, she wanted to take his words at face value. She nodded her assent but looked away from him.

He stood a minute more in indecision before speaking again. "Sleep well, Inoue."

She lay with her back to him. "Thank you. You too," her voice was quiet even in the silence of the room.

He sighed in resignation. She just didn't understand he was indeed angry with himself. He'd almost kissed her! Not that the thought of that particular action wasn't pleasing, but it wasn't his place to do it. She was innocent and he almost forced his affections on her. She wasn't his! He knew she was far too polite to have pushed him away but he wouldn't put her in that position either. Maybe it was selfish of him but he wanted their first kiss to be mutual. He wanted her to want him to kiss her.

He angrily grabbed the fallen blanket and settled on the short couch across the room from her. He tried to settle his mind as he listened to her breathing. His raging thoughts and hormones were not helped by her scent, which permeated the blanket.

* * *

.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the tease in this chapter. **(No, not really.)** This _IS_ a story of misunderstandings, is it not? *evil laugh* I _am_ sorry I had to cut the chapter here, but it didn't work any better cutting anywhere else.**

**I think this watermelon may end in the next chapter! What, what?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Bleach except what I use to clean with.  
Is this the last full chapter? I think maybe it is. Wow, how did that happen? Well, it only took me a year and a half to finish this story. LOL**

.**  
**

**

* * *

**

Morning came earlier than Uryū would've liked. He'd tossed and turned getting a pitiful amount of sleep. He groaned as he sat up, stretching the stiffness from his body, noticing the sun streaming in through a split in the curtains. He glanced over to see that Orihime was awake. She'd taken the bandages off her hands and had braided her hair, using one of the cleaner bandages as a tie. "What time is it?" His voice sounded harsh and gravelly.

She looked up in surprise but a grin sprang to her face. "Good-morning, Uryū. I was wondering when you'd wake up. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the whole day."

He stood and straitened his shirt. "The time?" he asked again, with a bit of irritation.

"Oh, yes. About nine o'clock."

He swore under his breath, there was somewhere he had to be by nine-thirty and it was across town. "I have to go." He grabbed his wallet as he strode to the door. "I'll be back in a little while." He was halfway down the stairs when he realized that he hadn't even said good morning to her. He paused but continued, silently promising that he'd make it up to her when he returned.

He was out the bedroom door before she could say another word. As soon as the door had shut behind him her eyes began to sting with unshed tears. He was obviously still furious with her.

Most of the night she'd tried to convince herself that what he'd said last night had been the truth, and everything was going to be alright, so there wasn't anything to be worried about. But when he'd snapped at her this morning she knew things were far from "right".

She swallowed heavily then noticed the phone next to the bed. She reluctantly reached for the receiver and started dialing.

She was dressed and ready when a worried looking maid knocked on the open door to get Orihime's attention. "Come in," Orihime prompted.

The older woman slipped inside and made her way over to the bed. "Miss, there is a man here who says you called him. He's waiting in the hall."

Orihime nodded, her face blank. "Let him in."

The maid looked even more shaken. "If you please miss, if you'll only wait until Young Master comes home..."

"Please send Ichigo in as you leave. That will be all." The older woman cringed at the clipped words, but she bowed and said nothing further.

As soon as she exited Ichigo was in the doorway. "Hey, Orihime. Are you alright? You sounded upset on the phone."

"I'm fine. Thank you for coming so quickly."

He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So, what did you want to see me about," he glanced around the room, "and where's Ishida?"

"He went out," bitterness seeped into her tone. "I would like you to take me home."

His brows rose sharply. "What? Are you sure you're up to it, I mean are you healed?"

"Positive. Are you willing to take me? I'd very much appreciate it."

The determined look on her face told him she wasn't joking. "Okay," he drew the word out. He wondered what had happened, she wasn't herself. Why wasn't that Quincy here to look after her? He decided to go along with what Orihime requested, and he'd have a talk with Uryū later.

After making sure she had everything, he bent down and scooped her easily into his arms. "Orihime, are you sure about this?" He felt like she was running away from something and that didn't sit well with him.

She nodded but didn't look him in the eye. He shrugged, as much as he was able, and headed to the door.

* * *

Ichigo walked at a normal pace to her apartment, he was trying to give her the chance to explain or at least rethink what she was doing. She noticed but didn't care. Fast or slow at least she was getting away from the guy who was breaking her heart.

Once they were inside he set her down gently on her feet. She held the wall and took a few shaky steps into the living room. He followed and gave her a worried look. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He wasn't solely worried about her physical condition.

She forced on a bright smile. "Of course. Tatsuki is coming to look in on me in a little while, and I can get around better than I could before. I'll be fine. Go."

"Alright," he had no grounds on which to argue, though he wanted to. "I'll lock the door on my way out." He rubbed his neck, and with a sense of unease turned towards the door.

"Thank you," she commented to his back.

As soon as she heard the door click shut she sank to the floor. Her body collapsed and she finally let the tears come that she'd been holding in all morning.

* * *

Uryū was anxious to get home, he'd been gone longer than anticipated. He wanted to see if Orihime was alright, but he was also excited to give her the gift he had for her.

When he entered the house he took the stairs two at a time. He paused to take a breath before opening the door to his room. As soon as the portal was open his heart jumped into his throat. Orihime was gone. She wasn't in the bed, nor was she anywhere else in the room.

The white box he'd been carrying slipped from his hand. He spun on his heels, back to the hallway, intent on finding his Orihime, panicked that something had happened. He stopped when he almost ran over the maid.

Even without prompting she started; "Pardon me Young Master, but the lady went home." She bowed her head in regret.

"What? When?" He was in shock and more than a bit angry.

"While you were out. I am sorry. I tried to get her to wait for your return but..." she let the needless words drop as she motioned into the empty room behind him.

He stared at the woman and tried to reign in his emotions, after all, it wasn't her fault. "Thank you for your efforts," he said stiffly. She bowed and began to move away. "How did she leave, I mean, in what manner?"

She turned back to him. "The young man who came to visit her before, the one with the odd orange hair, he came for her."

Uryū's eyebrows collided in a frown. He thanked the woman again and returned to his room. He picked up the box and set it gently on the table. The sedate action belied the turmoil that was going on within him.

_Why did she leave without saying goodbye? I did all this for her and this is how she repays me?_ The image of her face last night when she asked if she'd done something wrong flashed through his mind. He shut his eyes as if that would somehow change that hurt expression. What had he done other than protect her? She didn't understand.

_But you never explained, so how could she?_ His mind mocked him and involuntarily his fists clenched at his sides.

He felt the man's presence even if he never heard a thing. _Not now. Oh please, not now._

"Where is the girl?" Ryuuken's disinterested voice sounded from the doorway behind Uryū.

The younger Ishida winced and didn't turn to greet his father. "She went home. She was healing fine." He tried to maintain a calm tone.

"Hm, you let her go. This is so typical." Ryuuken said in undisguised disgust.

Uryū wheeled towards him. "What is that supposed to mean?" His patience had worn to it's breaking point and this... this... "man" had finally snapped it.

Ryuuken was nonplussed by his son's annoyance, instead fixed him with a steady gaze. "You are weak and soft."

Uryū doubted himself for a second but didn't let it show on his face. Was that the truth? Had she made him weak? His gaze drifted to the floor. He'd always been withdrawn but she'd brought him out. She made him happy. If the weakness was letting others in and having friends then so be it. He'd become anything for her.

But that wasn't what his father spoke of, evidenced by his next statement; "You find something worthwhile and lose it to someone else. You won't fight. I always suspected you were a coward, and now that hypothesis has been confirmed." The derisive statement struck Uryū as if he'd been slapped. "Don't deny it, I know there was a Soul Reaper here. It's shameful enough that you were unable to keep the girl, but to lose her to the likes of one of _them_. I can't even look at you."

"Get out," Uryū growled.

Ryuuken shook his head. "Such disrespect. I thought you were raised better."

"I was, but not by you."

The older man made a scoffing noise in his throat and turned his back on his son. He walked away without a further word. Though unseen to Uryū he wore a smirk of accomplishment as he went.

Uryū was seething but he took a calming breath. His father was wrong, he _was_ going to fight. Maybe it was too late but this had been a wakeup call. He needed her to know, whether she felt anything for him or not he had to tell her. If she rejected him at least he could move on. If it didn't kill him.

He snatched the box up and headed for the door once more.

* * *

Orihime was laying on her couch staring blankly at the ceiling when a knock on her door broke the silence. She pushed herself up to sit. "The key is in the usual spot," she yelled at the door.

There was a pause and she wondered if the key had been moved since Tatsuki was taking so long.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where the 'usual spot' is." It wasn't Tatsuki, this person was male.

"Uryū!" she gasped. She knew she'd have to face him eventually but she thought it would be at school, around friends. She didn't think he'd come see her. She wasn't emotionally prepared for his reaction, whatever it may be, towards her right now. "Go away please. I appreciate what you did for me, but I'm better now."

"Shouldn't that be for your nurse to decide?" he chided gently.

She sighed, "I don't want to argue with you, so please go."

He shut his eyes in defeat. "I didn't come here to fight with you." It hurt that she would think that. "Please Inoue, I need to see you."

She was torn by his sincere voice. Finally she rose from the couch and hobbled to the door. She unlocked and opened it, but she didn't look any higher than his shoes as she ushered him in.

To Uryū's surprise she _was_ much better physically, he wondered if she'd used her healing abilities. Nonetheless the walk back to the couch was agonizing for him. She looked so pale, like the life spark had been drained out of her. But he reminded himself he wasn't sure he had the right to help her anymore.

She settled onto the couch with a small groan, with Uryū sitting in the chair across from her. She stared at her hands folded in her lap, still unable to look at him. She knew if she did she would cave to those blue eyes.

For a minute he gazed at the edge of the blanket that covered her legs and he composed his thoughts. He hadn't known exactly what he was going to say when he came, but he thought the truth was in order. "I want to apologize, specifically for last night, and then also my demeanor this morning. I was out of line."

She was silent but her fists knotted the blanket.

He closed his eyes as feelings of regret washed over him. "I was going to apologize and explain some things to you when I returned this morning, but you'd already left." He opened his eyes but couldn't meet hers. "I'm desperately sorry you felt the need to run from me."

She looked at his dark head as it hung low. She didn't know what she could say. She _had_ felt the need to get away from him but possibly not for the reasons he thought.

"I know this is an insufficient gesture in light of things but I want you to have this," he held out the white box to her.

She hadn't noticed the parcel until then but she took it from him graciously. It was tied neatly with a blue satin ribbon, which she thought she wouldn't have been surprised if she found out he'd tied it personally. She set the lid on the floor beside her, and lifting back the tissue paper she gasped. "Uryū, what is this?"

He pushed his glasses up. "A dress."

"I can see it's a dress," she said with a flash of mock severity. The gown was a peach color with tiny embroidered wild-roses in shades of pink all along the bodice. The flowers trailed down to pool in a grouping near the hem. The colors complemented her skin and hair perfectly. "Did you make this? For me?" She looked up to catch his eyes briefly on her.

"Yes."

He'd said it simply but it made her heart jump. The conversation she'd had with Tatsuki came back to her with force. _He does things for the girl he likes. _Her own words haunted her. Tears started to well in her eyes. If he liked her why hadn't he said anything? It wasn't as if she were dating someone else. What was holding him back? She lifted the beautiful garment out of the box and held it close as tears slid down her cheeks.

That wasn't exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for in giving her the dress. He made it for her too make her happy. This was crushing him and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and comfort her.

He twitched to move in her direction when her voice stopped him. "Why –why were you angry with yourself? You mentioned that last night and again just now."

Her question caught him by surprise. "What?" She looked up at him and he let out a deep breath. There wasn't any getting out of it, this was the reason he'd come. "Inoue, I really like you but last night on the roof I felt like I was forcing myself on you, when clearly..." his voice faded out and his eyes drifted to the floor. "I wish you all the luck in the world. Someday Kurosaki will realize what a wonderful girl he's been missing out on."

She nearly choked, she hadn't anticipated this. "You stopped yourself because I clearly liked someone else." It was all obvious to her now, he was blocked by his ethics. He'd never approach her if she were "occupied" with thoughts of someone else. It would hurt his pride to take hand-me-down seconds.

He nodded silently, he never thought he'd be able to look at her again. Something within him twisted painfully, he knew it was his heart shattering. He hadn't felt this horrible since the day he lost his Grandfather.

She was quiet for several minutes and it was making him very uneasy. He abruptly stood, he had to get out of there before he embarrassed himself further. "I should go. Good day, Inoue."

She frowned, he was running away again. He nodded in her general direction and went towards the door. She couldn't let him leave like this, with him not knowing. "I don't, you know," she called after him, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned to look at her as she spoke again. "You didn't ask, and I know you wouldn't, but to clarify I _don't_ like someone else." A small smile played on her lips.

His mouth opened but no sound was able to escape, it seemed like the blood in his body was rushing to his head.

She looked at the dress in her lap, a finger idly traced the intricate hand stitching. She was amazed at herself, she had no idea what was allowing her to be so bold. She liked it. "If you had kissed me last night I would've permitted it." Her voice was soft and hesitant. "Not only that, I would've welcomed it."

He finally found his feet and walked back to her. He crouched by the side of the couch. He tried to get her to meet his eyes, in order to gauge her truthfulness.

She looked at his stunned and disbelieving face. His eyes. Those blue pools of emotion she could (and did) drown in. She smiled and cupped his cheek with one of her hands.

His eyes fluttered closed for a second and he leaned into her gentle touch. "I thought you loved Kurosaki so I believed you wouldn't welcome my attentions."

She giggled, relieved to hear the words. "Then we're both such fools. I thought you had feelings for Rukia." She shook her head. "This was a huge misunderstanding."

"One that could've been avoided if we'd been honest." A shy smile turned up a corner of his mouth and he pulled her to his chest in a loose embrace. "And, it is definitely _not_ Kuchki that I'm in love with," he whispered into her hair.

She blushed happily as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

He released her and pulled back, taking her hand in his. He'd never been this content before. Love didn't come easily to him in his life, and here she was offering it to him freely. He kissed her knuckles and was gratified to see her blush. "I was wondering if you'd permit me to continue where I so abruptly left off last night?"

Her eyes blinked puzzlement for a moment before realization dawned on her as to what he was asking. "Oh Uryū, you're such a gentleman." She clapped her hands together. "I give you permission to kiss me now, and _whenever_ you'd like from now on."

He grinned and leaned towards her.

"But," she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "only if I'm allowed the same courtesy with you."

"Deal," his husky voice shot through her like one of his arrows. She looped her he arms loosely around his neck as he approached.

He brushed his lips against hers, and despite knowing the touch was coming she still gasped at the electricity. The kiss was brief and delicate, then he moved on to her cheek, chin and nose before returning to her lips. Even before the return she was breathless. He nipped at her lower lip and she felt like she was simultaneously melting and being lit on fire. She couldn't take much more of this teasing or testing, or whatever he was doing.

"Orihime." The dark tones were whispered into her mouth. The sound of her first name on his lips was her breaking point. She slipped her hand into his raven locks and tugged him closer. She kissed him fervently and was rewarded when he made a small noise of approval.

They suddenly couldn't get close enough to one another. His arms came up behind her back, pulling her away from the couch. Her small hands relieved him of his glasses, but he was beyond caring, not with her.

Uryū ran his tongue along her lip to beg entrance. She smiled with a sigh and let him enter. Their tongues danced and he felt her body melt in his arms. They broke their kiss only under the necessity of oxygen.

He cupped her face with his hands and she stared unobstructed into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered tentatively. She was delighted when he smiled.

"I love you too, my beautiful Orihime," his voice was raw and open.

A shiver of pleasure went up her spine. "I love it when you call me that."

He pulled her close, and his breath brushed across her ear. "Orihime." Her eyes slid shut and in that moment he kissed her again. It was soft, warm and full of all the love he had for her. She could do nothing less than return in kind.

Finally he pulled away. "I should go," he said with regret. She pouted and he almost broke.

"Do you have to?"

He stood and nodded. "If I don't leave now you're in very real danger of me _never_ leaving again." She blushed furiously and nodded her agreement. There was a pink tint to his own cheeks when he retrieved his glasses from her. "I will see you later, Orihime."

She smiled sweetly, "I look forward to that."

He wavered for a second then was gone. She sank back into the couch and pondered how she could possibly be so lucky.

* * *

.

**A/N: Please ignore Ichigo's ooc-ness in this chapter, thank you.  
I was going to torture my readers by making this two chapters but I decided (for once) to play nice. Instead you get the longest chapter in this story. I do hope the ending was worth the wait I made everyone go through.**

**One note: there is a short epilogue to follow. I hope you all read it. Thank you for reading so far.**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: ****I thought**** this short tidbit was just too cute not to share. I hope you enjoy this epilogue. **8D

.

* * *

It was a few days after the first confessions of the two lovebirds that Orihime felt recovered enough from the accident to return to school. She walked alone down the hall towards the classroom, she paused at the doorway listening to the happy voices inside. It seemed almost everyone was gathered in their homeroom by the time she'd arrived.

She took a breath and stepped inside and was instantly mobbed by well-wishers. Only one person conspicuously remained at his desk; a certain stoic nerd with antisocial tendencies. It was back to business as usual.

Uryū and Orihime had decided to keep their relationship private at least to start out. They both enjoyed the idea of not sharing their love just yet. It made it special and intimate. Though, Orihime was fairly certain Tatsuki knew.

Once things around the ginger-head had settled down and people started returning to their desks, she glanced at the Quincy. Something washed over her and she couldn't stop herself from approaching the lone man. Everyone watched as she stepped next to his desk. Most knew what Uryū had done for her after the accident and they were all curious to see how the two would interact now.

"Good morning, Uryū," she said with a bright smile.

He pushed his glasses up when he looked at her from the pages of his book. "Good morning."

She scrunched her nose at him. "Would you stand please?" He arched his brow but did as was bidden. Seeing him this morning she'd been met with a desire to shout from the rooftops how much she loved him. Short of that, she'd decided _now_ was the time to tell their friends. She reached up on tiptoe, cupping his neck and the back of his head in her hands.

He quickly grabbed her wrists but didn't push her away. "Inoue, what are you doing?" His eyes asked questions he didn't want to voice in front of the others.

She looked at him him with that adorable pout he couldn't resist. "You promised, Uryū."

He sighed and shot a glance around the full classroom. Now was as good a time as any to let them know how things stood. "Yes Orihime, I did promise. And I always try to keep my word." He moved his hands to her hips and her smile returned. She pulled him and he came down to meet her in a sweet kiss.

There were several gasps and at least one student fainted. Uryū and Orihime didn't care. Now that they had each other little else mattered.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: You cannot imagine how satisfying it is to me to change this story's status to COMPLETE. It has taken a very long time. I hope it was worth the wait to the possible meager few who originally found this story so long ago.

* * *

**

.

.**  
**

**Special thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys rock out loud!**  
CrimsonDucky, AsianFlipGurl, Artemis J. Halk – sorry I lost you three in the year and a half hiatus this story experienced.  
UlquiorraCiferfan4, SakuraKiss234, Haddrell, Mitsukiu, TTY7, sesshomaruslittlesister, nypsy, and Ai Angel**  
I cherish each and every review and comment I receive! They are precious to me because it represents someone who went out of their way to let me know how they felt. Even if they are negative it at least means I touched someone and I can always learn from what is written. THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
